Code Box (Indonesia)
Code Box or C-Box or Password Box or Gachapon (English: Gashapon) is a special item in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Code Box can be obtained randomly during gameplay. Unlike Pandora's Box, it gives special weapons and maybe permanent that some of them are only available in this box but Code Box can only be decoded by using Code Decoder, a cash point item that can be bought from Shop or obtainable from specific events ongoing. After decoding a Code Box, the player may get the permanent weapons or models from the Code Box though the chances are very small, and less likely to be rare weapons. Loots other than permanent cash weapons are point weapons, periodic cash weapons, medic kit, and sprays. Available weapons (Permanent) Pistols *Desert Eagle (Gold) *M79 Saw Off (Gold) *M79 Saw-off *Lightning Big Eye *Luger Gold Shotguns *Winchester M1887 (Gold) File:Deserteagleg.png|.50 Nighthawk Gold Edition|link=IMI Desert Eagle|linktext=Deagle Gold M79 icon.png|M79 Sawoff|link=M79 Saw off|linktext=M79 Sawoff Waterpistol.png|Lightning Big Eye|link=Lightning Big Eye|linktext=Lightning Big Eye Icon m1887 cso.png|Winchester M1887|link=Winchester M1887|linktext=M1887 M1887gold gfx.png|Winchester M1887 Gold Edition|link=Winchester M1887|linktext=M1887 Gold Dbarrel gfx.png|Double Barrel|link=Double-Barreled Shotgun|linktext=Double Barrel Icon vector cso.png|TDI Kriss Super Vector|link=Kriss|linktext=Kriss Super Vector Watergun gfx.png|Lightning SMG-1|link=Lightning SMG-1|linktext=Lightning SMG-1 Ak47gold gfx.png|Izhmazh AKM Gold|link=AKM|linktext=AKM Gold F2000 gfx.png|F2000|link=F2000|linktext=F2000 M4a1gold.png|Colt M4A1 Gold|link=Colt_M4A1|linktext=M4A1 Gold M4a1scope icon.png|Colt M4A1 Scope|link=M4A1 Scope|linktext=M4A1 Scope Guitar.png|Lightning AR-1|link=Lightning AR-1|linktext=Lightning AR-1 M14ebr icon.png|M14 EBR|link=M14 EBR|linktext=M14 EBR Stg44.png|'St'rum'G'''ewehr '''44'|link=StG 44|linktext=StG 44 Wa2000.png|Walther WA2000|link=Walther WA2000|linktext=WA2000 M400 gfx.png|CheyTac Intervention M200|link=M200|linktext=M200 Icon trg cso.png|Sako TRG-42|link=TRG-42|linktext=TRG-42 Trg42g.png|Sako TRG-42 White Gold|link=TRG-42|linktext=TRG-42 White Gold Icon sl8 cso.png|Heckler & Kock SL8|link=HK SL8|linktext=SL8 Sl8g.png|Heckler & Kock SL8 Gold Edition|link=HK SL8|linktext=SL8 Gold Golden MG3.png|Rheinmetall M'aschine'G'''ewehr '''3 Gold Edition|link=MG3|linktext=MG3 Gold Mg3 icon.png|Rheinmetall M'aschine'G'''ewehr '''3|link=MG3|linktext=MG3 M134 gfx.png|M134 Minigun|link=M134 Minigun|linktext=M134 File:M60.png|M60E4|link=M60E4|linktext=M60E4 Crossbow gfx.png|Crossbow|link=Crossbow|linktext=Crossbow File:Lugerg.png|Luger Gold|link=Luger P08|linktext=Luger P08 File:Sfgun.png|Blaster|link=Blaster|linktext=Blaster File:Tempestsmg.png|Tempest|link=Tempest|linktext=Tempest File:M79_gold.png|M79 Gold Edition|link=M79|linktext=M79 *Winchester M1887 *Double-Barreled Shotgun *Daewoo USAS-12 Camouflage Submachine guns *Kriss Super V *Lightning SMG-1 *Thompson M1928 *MP5 Tiger *Tempest Assault Rilfes *AKM Gold *F2000 *M4A1 Scope *M4A1 Gold *Lightning AR-1 *M14 EBR *M14 EBR Gold *StG 44 *Blaster Sniper Rifles *Walther WA2000 *Walther WA2000 Gold *TRG-42 *TRG-42 White Gold *M200 *SL8 *SL8 Gold Machine Guns *MG3 Gold *MG3 *M134 Minigun *M60E4 *HK23 *MG-36 Miscellaneous *Crossbow *M79 *M79 Gold Melee *Parang (Wedung) *Skull-9 Characters *Yuri Yuri.jpg|Yuri|link=Yuri|linktext=Yuri Criss.jpg|Criss|link=Criss|linktext=Criss Ritsuka.png|Ritsuka|link=Ritsuka|linktext=Ritsuka Choijiyoon.jpg|Choi Ji Yoon|link=Choijiyoon|linktext=Choi Ji Yoon Jennifer.jpg|Jennifer|link=Jennifer|linktext=Jennifer Natasha icon.png|Natasha|link=Natasha|linktext=Natasha *Criss *Ritsuka *Choijiyoon *Jennifer *Natasha How many Code Boxes have you opened? 0 1 ~ 50 51 ~ 100 100+ Countless How many permanent items have you received from Code Boxes? 0 1-2 2-4 5-8 9+ Which of the followings you want to get the most? M200 F2000 M4A1 Scope AK-47 Gold Guitar M1887 Gold MG3 Gold Desert Eagle Gold Natasha Jennifer K1ASE MP5 Gold Lightning SMG-1 SL8 Gold Edition Crossbow USAS-12 Camouflage TRG-42 Platinum Edition Lightning Blaster Lightning Big Eye M4A1 Gold Which of the followings you HAVE obtained? M200 F2000 M4A1 Scope AK-47 Gold Guitar M1887 Gold MG3 Gold Desert Eagle Gold Natasha Jennifer K1ASE MP5 Gold Lightning SMG-1 SL8 Gold Edition Crossbow USAS-12 Camouflage TRG-42 Platinum Edition Lightning Big Eye M4A1 Gold None See also *Code Box (Korea) *Code Box (Taiwan/Hong Kong) *Code Box (Japan) *Code Box (Singapore/Malaysia) *Code Box (Thailand) Category:Items Category:Reward